Venomslice
Venomslice is a series by Nintendoteen202. The series stars the main character Ryder who has to collect eight crystals in order to stop an evil clone from destroying the world. Characters Ryder Ryder is the main protagonist of Venomslice. He is an alien robot warrior from an unknown planet who is bent on saving the world. He and his crew pilot a ship hidden in Sector Z to prevent enemies from tracking the ship. Ryder is impatient, arrogant, and is short tempered, getting cranky whenever his teammates mock him. He doesn't strategize, preferring to fight rather than think. However, despite his rough demeanor, Ryder will do what it takes to save the world. Terrance(JL4D4) Terrance, or his codename JL4D4, is Ryder's best friend and sidekick, willing to tag along when Ryder gets a new mission. Terrance is the smartest of the team, often thinking of plans for the team to follow, though sometimes THEY DON'T. You can count on this robot sidekick to stick with you on tough missions.............at times. Aaron Aaron is Ryder's pilot, often keeping the ship outta sight from enemies in Sector Z. Aaron isn't as smart as Terrance and not as rough as Ryder, but he has his own moments. He is incredibly lazy, not wanting to leave the ship, and in Episode 1 Part 2, he says he can't pinpoint Gadget's location, even though he has shown he could earlier. Want my advice? Stick with Terrance, not this man. Sir Darius Sir Darius is a knight from an unknown kingdom, believed to be called Hareia. He was taken in by Ryder and Terrance to fight for the survival of Earth. Darius is the toughest, but don't worry, he strategizes before he fights, just like Terrance. With his swordsman skills and overall agility, I'd think twice before facing this dude. Gadget Gadget(originally False Rider) is the main antagonist of Venomslice. Episode 1 Part 1 shows that he was imprisoned, but the reasons as to why are currently unknown. He is an evil clone of Ryder who is pretty much the opposite of Ryder. He wants to destroy the world with the eight crystals and will do anything to get this task done. But he has to put up with Jerry, who he hates at times. Bomberdude Bomberdude is Gadget's sidekick, much like how Terrance is Ryder's. Jerry is the one who freed Gadget from his prison on a dense and bleak mountain. He is technically scared of Gadget, mostly due to him being unpredictable. Episodes Episode 1: The Awakening Bomberdude is shown to have accidentally freed Gadget from his light prison, but reasons to why is unknown to this point right now. Afterwards, we are taken to meet Ryder, Terrance, Sir Darius and Aaron in a ship in Sector Z, which is a hiding spot from enemies. Gadget, who was black and white, is restored his signature red color that he supposedly had before his imprisonment thanks to a machine. Bomberdude later gets his own color. Ryder sets out to fight Gadget, to which he had the upper hand, but was blown off Gadget's high speed ship. Gadget sends out a purple clone of himself to kill Ryder, which as of Episode 1, it seemed he succeeded. Episode 2: Yoshi's Island Escape/The Confrontation Terrance and Sir Darius realize that they along with Aaron have left Ryder behind at the Clock Tower, where Ryder fought Gadget's purple clone and somewhat disappeared. Aaron badly tries to forget about it, but Terrance is quick to blame Aaron for leaving him behind, to which Aaron responds that Terrance was on the Clock Tower with Ryder and he just ditched him. Darius breaks up the fight. We go to Ryder to which he is knocked out from the purple clone fight. He meets the Yoshi bros Leo, Zane, and Chris, Chris being the annoying one. Terrance and Sir Darius feel bad for leaving Ryder until two people, Steven the Hedgehog and Warren the Ruby Knight, show up. Terrance is quick to challenge them to a battle. Turns out Steven and Warren were stuck in space and had landed on the ship, but accept Terrance's challenge, much to Darius's displeasement. The two sides engage in battle, as the screen fades to black. Episode 3 Trivia *Sadly, Venomslice has been cancelled due to lack of interest and time. But hope has returned for Nintendoteen202 as he is making another series called "Flash Chronicles." No not the DC Flash either. *The only accurate pictures are Ryder, Terrance, and Gadget.